


Hope for death without sorrow

by TheSecondMouse



Series: After all [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondMouse/pseuds/TheSecondMouse
Summary: Asoka = without sorrowKibou = hopeAzrail = angel of death
Series: After all [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Hope for death without sorrow

When he was small his relatives called him boy or freak. He didn't like it. It was always said with scorn or anger.

So after finding a book about names he chose for himself.

First he was Asoka (as he wished he would have been without sorrow or perhaps because he decided he would be).

Maybe a teacher would have indulged him, although the Dursleys would never have, but he didn't ask them to call him by name. It was **his** name and he did not have to give it to anybody.

Nobody asked him for it anyway. They just assumed.

He knew that they meant him when the Dursleys called for the boy or the freak to do something. When the teachers asked for Harry to answer a question. They didn't need to know that they were talking to someone who wasn't there.

It was easier to do what they thought they had ordered him too. They didn't really talk to him though. They couldn't.

Then there was the letter and for a short moment he contemplated Kibou as his future name, but soon enough Hagrid said "Harry Potter" in the same tone as "Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard alive" and proclaimed that Harry was famous and Asoka decided that he was better off without hope.

Or at least without being the personification of it.

The Point-me spell never found "Harry Potter" and the Triwizard Tournament stayed exactly what it was.

Cedric still died.

Sirius too.

And lastly Tom Riddle.

In those years Azrail seemed fitting.

Later Skull de Mort did.

Death surrounded him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Asoka = without sorrow  
> Kibou = hope  
> Azrail = angel of death


End file.
